A Super Ordinary Family
by KidGoku13
Summary: What's this! Freeza has summoned all of the Saiyans back to Planet Vegeta, but what for! Bardock has a sneaking suspicion, and it's up to him and his crew to take out the threat! What will become of him, as well as Gine, and his two sons? Perhaps the answers lie on a little planet called...Earth. (Reboot of my old fic, An Ordinary Family.)
1. I'll Kick My Own Butt

Before I get into this, I want to dedicate this to my mom, who totally supported the old fic in every way, even though looking back now it was kind of a piece of crap. Thanks for believing in me, and I wish you were around to read this one, too.

 **Chapter 1;**

I'll Kick His Butt. I'll Kick Anyone's Butt. I'll Kick My Own Butt.

Paranoia and denial were certainly an...interesting mix. Being afraid of something you didn't believe actually existed took a unique kind of talent. One that Freeza seemed to possess, much to his displeasure.

But as far as he was concerned, they were getting too strong, those Saiyans...far too powerful to be controlled for much longer. Had they a bit of sense between them all, they would realize they could easily make his life difficult, and the prince of Ice-jin did not much enjoy the thought. The tale had been passed down, generation to generation, of 'the Saiyan with gold hair'. The Super Saiyan, they had called it.

What a stupid name. But what a very real threat...if it weren't an urban legend. Or was it? He just couldn't decide.

The thought had disturbed his sleep lately, to which his two most trusted officers had taken note. Dodoria had pointed out that no Saiyan on or off the world was a blonde by natural means, in an attempt to soothe his lord, but Zarbon had a more rash way of dealing with it.

"Lord Freeza, I suggest we just be done with them." he suggested during a strategy meeting, "They're going to get out of hand soon. They are some of our best fighters, but I've a feeling that will come back to haunt us if we let them continue to prosper."

"What do you suggest then, Zarbon?" Dodoria sneered, "Sever our ties? Then what? They'll come after us! Not that we personally are in danger, but they could hurt the rest of our army severely."

"No. Not sever ties." Zarbon continued, "I'm talking about eradication. Extinction. Round them up and wipe them all out. My lord, you have enough power to kill every one of them in one finger...!"

"HA, LITERALLY!" one of the guards couldn't contain his outburst. Freeza dealt with him with a simple eye beam, just leaving the corpse to bleed on the floor for now.

"...if there are no Saiyans..." he reasoned, "...there are no Super Saiyans."

 _Meanwhile, on Kanassa...!_

The automated message had been sent to every Saiyan scouter in the known universe. Everyone was to return home. Stop what they were doing, and head to the home world.

"I ain't leaving it half done." Bardock insisted, sitting on top of his space pod in the deserts of Kanassa, "He can kiss my a-"

"It isn't leaving it half done if we haven't started." butted in Seripa, "Do you really want to make Freeza mad?"

"I don't care. I'll kick his butt if he runs his trap." came the flat reply from their leader.

"I'll kick your butt." bickered back the other.

"I'll kick both your butts, let's just get this over with quickly. We can just say we had to stop off for fuel or something if we get this done fast enough. We can still be back in time if we hurry." Toma chimed in, usually having to be the voice of reason in the group.

The bickering two Saiyans let out an annoyed 'tch' at one another, refusing to even look at the other as Toma sent up an artificial moon.

"Let's just get it done with." Bardock sighed, before they all transformed, and began their monstrous rampage.

 _Back on Planet Vegeta...!_

"Alright, kid, your shift's up."

"Yep, time to get out of here~!" Gine practically sang, slinging her butcher knife into the cutting table, "I'll see you tomorrow, Skuash"

"No you won't." replied the older male, "You aren't working this weekend, remember?"

"I'm not?" she blinked, tail curling in curiosity, "But everyone's going to be back-"

"Precisely." he smirked, "Which means your weirdo boyfriend is going to be back in town. I can manage by myself."

She couldn't help but smile, "T-thank you so much, that's so thoughtful!"

"Don't tell anyone. Wouldn't want it getting around." he said as he pulled down a slab of meat from the hooks above to work on, "Get out of here before I change my mind, kid."

"Yes, sir!" she saluted, before flying out the door, giggling with glee.

"That kid ain't right..." he sighed as he continued his work.

 _One small coma later...!_

Bardock gasped for air as the liquid from the healing tank was drained. He'd had horrible visions while he was unconcious. Every muscle in his body felt tense, blinded by a mix of fear and rage over what he had seen.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called as small arms embraced him, "Bardock, hey, it's okay...!"

His breathing calmed as he made sense of his surroundings. Just seeing Gine, feeling her hold him, was enough to soothe him for the moment, "I..."

"You got hurt, you butthead!" she pouted, puffing her cheeks out before laying her head on his chest, letting the air out with a gentle 'pff', "I was worried about you, y'know..."

Without even thinking about it, he let his arms coil around her, resting his chin on top of her head, "...I know..."

"...this would probably be more touching if he weren't stark naked." one of the doctors muttered, "Your vitals are normal but you should rest. Put some clothes on." he instructed before leaving.

Gine couldn't help but giggle.

"...how long...was I out?" Bardock asked once the doctor was gone, "What even happened...? I...can't remember."

"Mmm...'bout two days?" she shrugged, pulling back a bit to look up at him, "Toma said one of those Kanassans survived the assualt, knocked you out because he caught you off guard."

Her words dredged up the memory, seeming about like an accurate retelling. He decided to change the subject, "...did Freeza ever say what he wanted everyone back on the planet for?"

"No, he...hasn't made an appearance yet. He's giving the stragglers a few more days to get back, I think." she explained, absent-mindedly letting her fingers trace over one of the newer scars on his chest, "There's still about a dozen out there, Raditz and the Prince included."

Bardock just let the information sink in in brief silence until he heard infantile crying, "Kaka..." he trailed off without realizing, the cry reminding him again of the visions he had seen in his slumber.

"It might be him." Gine spoke up, "You haven't even hardly seen him, you ran off to Kanassa right after the doctors took him."

"Yeah, well, I was already running late. You were alright, so..." he smirked, a playful spark in his eyes.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, "C'mon...~" she let her hand intertwine with his, trying to lead him to the door.

"Gine." he said flatly, not budging.

"What?" she replied, not looking back and instead starting to pull on him.

"Gine, I'm still naked."

"What'd I tell you?" Gine laughed as they came up by the infirmary window, pointing at their youngest child, "He looks JUST like you!"

Bardock, now clothed, blinked at the practically screaming child in front of him, "...the hair, maybe."

"BULL. Crap." she argued, "He didn't get anything from me, it looks like!"

"He's...uh...tiny like you?" was the 'compliment' he offered.

She gave the biggest pout she could in response, "Now you're just being mean."

"Never said I wasn't." he shrugged, putting his hands behind his head as he leaned against the wall opposite the viewing window, "...can we not shut him up somehow?"

"Leave that to me~" with that, she went into the room and retrieved the whelp, bringing him back out while cooing softly to him, "He just wanted attention, isn't that right Kakarot~?" her voice had a more silly tone to it.

Bardock wondered why she was doing that. She did it for Raditz, too, back when he stayed at home with them, "...is he being sent off?"

"Yeah..." Gine nodded, not looking up from the child, all joy leaving her tone to be replaced with mild grief, "The mission coordinator already said once Freeza says his piece he's going some place called...Ee-arth?"

The small child began to calm down, his cries simmering down to sniffles and hiccups in his mother's arms.

"Heeey, it's gonna be okay, I'm sure you'll get it done super quick! You're gonna be real strong, just like Papa!" she told him, cuddling him close to her face, "And then you can come back home and be with Mama~"

He wasn't much of a sap, but Bardock could admit the scene in front of him was actually pretty adorable.

Interrupting the moment was one of the hospital guards coming down the hall, "Hey, you can't take anything out of that room, put it back!"

"S'not an 'it', he's a 'he'..." she mumbled, but still complied with the order. She laid him back in his bed, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Bardock could see her lips move as she was saying something, but couldn't quite make it out.

Gine didn't sleep that night. Bardock's rampant tossing and turning had been keeping up. He kept mumbling, cries of distress and the like. She couldn't help but worry, as he was normally quite the sound sleeper.

Besides the worry for the Saiyan laying next to her, there was also the knot in her stomach for Kakarot. She hated the idea of the so called 'infiltration babies'. How was it fair to send someone who wasn't even a week old yet off into the unknown?

It wasn't, but then again, when did Saiyans care? She'd always been ridiculed for being too sentimental, but she just couldn't help it. Maybe that was why she wasn't cut out to be a soldier. Even during training, she had a tendency to get distracted by some poor wild life in need or perhaps a happy daydream.

She was the most un-Saiyan Saiyan in the universe.

Her thoughts were disturbed when Bardock shot straight up, practically drenched in sweat, his breathing heavy, "Freeza...!" he gasped.

"H-hey, are you okay?" she asked, sitting him next to him, putting her hands on his shoulders in a comforting gesture, "It was just a dream-"

"No...!" he quickly corrected, "Not a dream, a...a vision..."

"What are you talkin' about? You've got a lot of talents but being psychic isn't-"

"The kanassan!" he was trembling all over, Gine could feel it, even if he'd never admit it, "He...said he gave me powers, and I believe it...but that's not what's important. If I'm right...Freeza is going to kill all of the Saiyans!"

At this, she was silent for a moment, having to regroup herself from the thought, "...explain."

He did. The visions, of Freeza destroying the planet and eradicating the Saiyans, of Kakarot growing up in a strange world with green grass and blue sky, of him being the one to stop the tyrant.

"Think about it, Gine." even his voice shook, "Why would he demand that all Saiyans be here? Every single one? If it was just some kind of announcment he could've sent it through the scouters. He's going to kill us off."

Her eyes were wide with both shock and fear, "What...do we do, then?"

"We...we..." he was trying to think, clutching the sides of his head as he thought, "We warn everyone! They'd rally up against him, we could probably take him if we all went for it!"

"Right! We can try, at least!" she nodded, "C'mon! There's a party going on downtown, that'd be a good place to start!"

He nodded back, getting up and putting his armor back on, and the two headed out.

A/N: Well...here we are again, it seems. It's only been like...several years now, ha ha. Whoops?

Originally I intended to go back and finish Ordinary Family, but...upon re-reading it I just...kept cringing. It was just...so bad? I wrote myself into so many corners!

So, I decided to reboot it. After all, there's 3 TIMES the Bardock canon to play with, between Episode of Bardock, Dragon Ball Minus, and even Dragon Ball Online/Heroes/Xenoverse! A fresh start was definitely in order.

I do apologize to the Bardock/Seripa shippers, but...when it's not canon its just not canon.

Anyway, updates might be a bit sporatic for a while. I don't have internet at home so I'll have to come to the library to upload them.

See you next time!


	2. Sooner or Later

A/N: Hey, I forgot to ask for you guys to check out the poll on my profile! I'd like some feedback on what things to bring into the reboot, and the first round is characters, so give me your input on who you'd like to see return. Don't worry, we'll eventually get to the more sitcom-esque format the old one had...! But first, I must give you...the feels. BD

Also, something I forgot to mention last time for those who didn't catch on, for certain characters, I WILL be using the Japanese versions of the names...where it makes more sense.

Saiyan names are supposed to be veggie puns, so Seripa, Toma, etc., make more sense than Fasha, Tora, and so on. But some characters will still remain the same, such as Bulma, and Krillin(if I even...include them? Ha ha I don't know what story planning is, I have vague ideas for the first about...10 chapters? Maybe 15 if I stretch the content). Anyway, HIT IT!

* * *

Chapter 2;

Sooner or Later, We Will Meet Again

All attempts at rallying support had been horrible failures, the two being laughed off anywhere they went. Freeza had the entire world brainwashed, and there was nothing they could do to stop the mass hypnosis.

Walking down the street, broken hearted, fretting over a horrible fate, and trying to figure out what to do, Bardock and Gine encountered Seripa and Toma.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Toma greeted happily, waving casually, "Didn't think you two would be out this late."

"Yeah, Bardock's a square!" Seripa giggled. Actually giggled. Upon further inspection, her face was pretty red.

"Wait a minute, is she drunk?" Bardock asked, all thoughts of impending doom vanishing at seeing the female of the squad actually unwound from her normal tight self. It was a rare sight, indeed.

"Yeah b'cus I'm not a SQUARE!" she slurred, holding her hands up to make a square, "That's yooou."

"...yeah. Okay." was Bardock's deadpan reply.

"Just...ignore her." Toma sighed, waving his hand dismissivley in her general direction, "Your head doing okay? The doc said something about brain waves. Sounded sorta serious."

"No. I'm...very very not okay."

"What, only got 24 hours left to live?" joked the group's tallest.

The serious look his best friend gave him immediately wiped the smirk off his face, "Possibly less."

Toma's face grew pale, eyes wide, "W-whoa, man, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know...! They're sure there's not like...surgery or-"

"Not because of the head thing!" spat the scarred saiyan, before pulling him by the shoulder pad into a nearby alley, "That kanassan gave me psychic powers." his tone was grave as he spoke, "Freeza is going to kill us. All of us."

"...You're...sure?" he asked. Toma had never been one to question his fearless leader/best friend, "You're not just having crazy dreams? I mean, there was that one time-"

"Think about it for a minute. Psychic powers aside...why would he want all of us here, at the same time?" Bardock replied, looking deep into Toma's eyes to try and drive his point home, "You can't tell me you trust that rat of an Icejin..."

It took him a minute, but eventually the light bulb did turn on in the other's head, "...We have to warn the others...!"

"Already tried it. Everyone laughed. It's just you and me, old friend."

"...Craaaap..." he sighed.

Seripa crashed on Bardock's couch when the four of them got back, Gine sitting in the chair right beside.

"...that'll never work!" Toma interjected, he and Bardock going back and forth about strategy, "No frontal assault like that will ever succeed. Do you know how many people he has, not to mention himself?"

"Yeah, but the security's too tight! They'd catch us anyway!" argued back Bardock, "We can go for intimidation at the very least."

"He's the emperor of evil, I don't think he's going to be very intimidated by, like, two Saiyans."

"Two? What about-" Bardock asked, looking back at Gine and Seripa, "...yeah two."

"...what if...we ran away?" Gine asked, innocently enough, "We just all four of us run? We can even take Kakarot and Raditz with us!" a smile crept to her face, proud of her plan.

"No, that'll never work." Bardock sighed, "He'd be able to track us with the scouters. Not to mention if he's going to kill all the Saiyans, we'd be sold out in an instant by any race that caught wind of the situation."

"Not if we go to some back-woods kind of world." she continued, "And...if we don't take any scouters with us...they wouldn't know where we'd be going."

"Yeah but our power levels are too high." corrected Bardock, before stopping himself, "...actually...yours might not be." he blinked at the realization, "...you run. We'll cover you, you won't be noticed."

"What?! Leave without you?!" she exclaimed.

"Loud noises. Headache. Ow..." Seripa groaned into the arm of the sofa, "Shhhhhhhh..."

"You'll be killed...!" Gine continued in a harsh whisper.

"And you'll be killed too if you stay." he sighed, "You and Kakarot take different pods. Send Raditz a rendevous point. Take different routes there, it'll up your chances." he paused briefly, before adding in a more tender tone, "At least this way...SOMEONE survives..."

She gave him a long, hard frown, but couldn't come up with a logical argument against that, "...but...I love you..." her voice was barley audible it was so quiet.

There was a brief silence, before Bardock looked off to the side, "...and I love you...and that's why I won't let him kill you." his fists clenched at his sides, "Please...Gine..."

Gine bit her lip. She tried to summon words, but this was all happening so fast, it was hard to even process it was really happening. She finally opened her mouth to say something probably profound and definitely adorable, when Seripa interrupted with a loud, "Awwwwwwww, how sweet!"

"Toma, let's get a hold of Totepo and Panbuken." Bardock turned back to his brother in arms, "Maybe they'll believe us, at the very least."

Toma nodded, and the two men headed out, while Gine tried to get Seripa sober.

The skies were a soft tone of red as the twin suns of Planet Vegeta began to rise. They had been up all night, but the necessary preparations had been made. Kakarot was already on his way, Raditz had been sent the rendevous point through a private scouter channel, in code just to be safe, and Gine was about to get going herself.

"Are you...sure you can't just run, too?" she asked one final time, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes, "Please...y-you can't..."

Bardock, knowing what she was going to say, silenced her by placing a hand on her cheek, pulling her in for a long kiss, "...I have to try, Gine."

She put her hand over his, leaning her face into it, "In that case...you better win." she tried to put on a tough face, puffing her cheeks out and moving both of her hands to her hips, "If you get hurt, I'll kill you!"

"Right, right!" he couldn't help but laugh, "Just...be careful, yeah? I ain't gonna be around to protect you this time."

Gine nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist, "...I love you. I'll...see you later."

"Sooner or later." he agreed, returning the embrace, pulling a cloak around her shoulders and pulling the hood over her head, "Better get going."

One final glance between the two said more than words ever could, before she climbed into her own space pod and made her way off their doomed world. Bardock made his way back to his full squad.

He climbed up on the guard rail of the balcony they were standing on, facing his team as he spoke, "This is it, you guys. Our time to show the universe what we're really made of! Who's ready to take down that traitor Freeza?!"

The four others cheered in response, before climbing up next to him.

"No matter what happens...it's been one heck of a ride, Bardock." Seripa smiled up at him, "I'd follow you to Hell and back."

"If we don't live through this, I'll _find_ you in Hell and shave your head." Toma teased.

"Let's do this!" Bardock smirked, before the five took off into the sky.

An alert sounded on the ship above.

"Lord Freeza, rebels are approaching." Zarbon warned, watching the monitors, "Shall we send out our elites?"

Freeza merely nodded, watching the scene from the large, round window before him.

"Heads up, looks like it's party time!" Panbuken smirked as the soldiers began to pour out like rain from Freeza's ship.

It felt like they had burned through thousands of elite soldiers by the time they reached the ship. It took literal mobs to hold back each one.

"Freeza!" Bardock yelled, not even bothering to struggle to break their grip on him at the moment, "Come out and face us! Coward!"

The other four joined in his cries, spouting off with whatever insults they could think of off the tops of their heads. Broken, battered, and bloody, but within them was the will to survive. The will to fight.

The upper hatch drew open, Freeza emerging in his hovercraft. Shocked that he had given into the rogues' demands, the soldiers holding onto the crew let go, drifting back, all whooping and hollering, "Long live Lord Freeza!"

"At what cost?!" Bardock snarled, his comrades gathering around him, "We know what you're planning on doing! You're going to kill everyone! Isn't that right?!"

Freeza stared at them with those piercing red eyes, a stern expression on his face. He did not deny the claim.

"Well...we're here to change that fate!"

"The fate of Planet Vegeta..." Seripa spoke up, charging a ki blast in one hand.

"...the fate of the Saiyans..." Totepo added, doing the same.

"...our own fate..." Panbuken copied the action of his teamates.

"...and your fate, too, Freeza!" Toma spoke up, again mirroring the rest of the crew.

"This is where it ends!" finished Bardock, hurling his blast, the others following suit.

What they didn't see was that Freeza had prepared his own attack, which was expanding rapidly. It enveloped the other blasts, seeming to almost feed off of them as it grew larger and larger.

The Saiyans' eyes all grew wide. A sudden revelation struck the entire group that they were like ants fighting a dinosaur, and there was no way they were surviving this. With a flick of his finger, there was burning, followed by silent darkness.


End file.
